Pups and the Play Date
This is a future gen collab between Confetii The Party Pup and RockytheEco-pup. Since adopting their pups and kittens a few weeks ago, Matt and Tyler are exhausted. They just need a night out without the little ones. That's when they call Confetii and Poptart and ask if they want to go on a double date. They agree and set their pups and kittens on a playdate and get Mangle to pupsit. *Matt *Tyler *Confetii *Poptart *Mangle *Tyler Jr *Jack *Zoey *Ally *Parta *Snickers It had been only a few weeks since Tyler and Matt had adopted their two kittens and two puppies. They were getting tired watching them all the time and wish they had some time to be together without little ones running around. Matt: Being a father is exhausting! *catches his breath* Confetii: *Calls Matt on her pup tag* Matt: *answers it* Hello? Confetii: So how are the Pups and Kittens treating you two? Matt: We are exhausted! We didn’t think they would be this much work! Confetii: Haha, Snickers was enough trouble, I’m kinda happy we adopted Parta, she keeps him a bit relaxed! But it still wears me out! Matt: I know right? Me and Tyler have been running around a lot these past few weeks that we never get time away from them. They are too energetic. Confetii: Yeah, sometimes I wish me and Poptart could get out more! Matt: Same here! Confetii: Hey, why don't me, you, Tyler and Poptart go on a double date tomorrow night? Matt: That sounds awesome! It will also give our little ones a chance to meet and hang out. Confetii: Yeah, I bet Snickers and Parta would love to meet them! Matt: Tyler and I will bring the pups and kittens over tomorrow at seven and then we can go out. Who will be watching them? Confetii: I could probably get Mangle too watch them, she loves Pups and Kits. Matt: Sounds great! I’ll tell Tyler! Im sure the pups and kittens will be so excited! Confetii: Agreed, I will call Mangle and tell her, I will also tell Poptart, Parta and Snickers, They will be so excited! Matt: Okay, see you tomorrow night! Confetii: Yup! *Hangs up* Matt: *Hangs up* *The Next Afternoon* Matt: C’mon Tyler Jr! Stop teasing Ally! TJ: Yes Dad… Tyler: It’s time to go for your play date with Snickers and Parta. Jack: But we don’t know them. Matt: I’m sure you guys will be great friends! Let’s go! The six of them walk to Confetii and Poptart’s place. Confetii: They're here! Snickers: Yay! Poptart: *opens the door letting them in* Matt and Tyler: Hey Poptart! Hey Confetii! Poptart: Hey! Confetii: Welcome in! Snickers: *Slips between Poptart legs too see the Pups and Kittens* Hey Guys! TJ, Zoey, and Ally: Hi! Jack: (shy) H...hi! Parta: *Comes out of Kitchen* Hello! TJ, Zoey, and Ally: Hi! Jack: (shy) Hi! Confetii: Well, Mangle should be here soon! Mangle: *from behind them* Hey guys, I’m already here TJ, Zoey, and Ally: Hi? (stares at Mangle’s mechanical half) Jack: (frightened a little) H….H….Hi! Snickers: Helloo.... *Looks at Mangles metal parts* Parta: What IS that? Mangle: Oh, just something from when I was a pup! Tyler: Pups, Kittens, it’s not polite to stare. Snicker: Sorry *gets red with embarrassment* Parta: Sorry, just a bit, surprised. Jack: (peeks out from behind Matt’s paw) Yeah. Confetii: Anyway, me, Poptart and you're parents should be off now. Matt: C’mon guys and give me a kiss goodbye! TJ: Dad, don’t embarrass us! Jack: Yeah! Confetii: Our pups will give us Kisses! Poptart: Yeah, come on Snickers and Parta! Snickers and Parta: hehe! *Run over and give their moms kisses* Confetii: See, if they can do it, you can too! TJ and Jack: Fine TJ, Jack, Zoey, and Ally: *runs over and give their dads kisses* Ally: When are you coming back? Confetii: We will be coming back after you six are asleep, okay? Ally: Okay Mrs. Confetii! Mangle: Alright, you guys have fun! I will take good care of these Six. Confetii: Thanks for coming on such short notice Mangle: I love Pups and Kits! Zoey: So what should we do first? Mangle: Well its up too you pups what you guys want to do. Snickers: Maybe we could hear the story of that? *Points too Mangles mechanical parts* TJ: Yeah! Mangle: Alright, I can tell you that story, get comfortable though! All of the pups and kittens lay down eager to hear the story Mangle: I was a little pup, my mother a Fox and my Father a husky. One day I wasnt paying attention while crossing a street and well, a biker was speeding my way. Suddenly everything went black! I felt a pain in my back legs and left front leg. My spine was numb. Suddenly I woke up and I was surrounded by doctors, they were talking so fast and I was so woozy I couldn't understand much besides “Her spine is brutally damaged and her legs are almost sliced off” “But what about the new technology” “That's too risky!” “We have to try!”, I was only a pup and I didn't understand any of this. I woke up again days later. I couldn't feel anything below my stomach. And well this is what happened! *Lifts up one of her legs showing its mechanical motion* Snickers: Whoa! TJ: That looks so cool! Mangle: Thanks, alright pups, why don't you go play while I cook something up for you! The pups/kittens: Okay Mangle! (they run off and play) Zoey: *sniffs* I think something is burning! Parta: My Cookie! *Books it too the kitchen* Jack takes this opportunity to slip away and sit against the wall looking at his paws Snickers: *Walks over to Jack* Hey, what's wrong? Jack: Oh….it’s nothing... Snickers: No, I know its not nothing *sits by him* Jack: Fine….I was just thinking about my secret... Snickers: What is it? I promise I wont tell Jack: You sure? Snickers: I promise! Jack: Okay! (takes a deep breath) I like boy pups... Snickers: You shouldn't be ashamed of that! Its something that makes you special! Jack: I heard Daddy Matt say how his dad and his pack hated him for liking boys...I don’t want to get picked on... Snickers: I know my mom was picked on for liking Girl pups, just be who you are and if any pups ever criticize you come to me! Jack: Okay! Thanks Snickers! Snickers: You're welcome Jack heads over and chews on a tennis ball Parta: Uhh, my cookies are ruined! Zoey: I love burnt cookies! Can I have one? Parta: Realy? You can have them all! *Brings out the pan of burn cookies* Zoey: Yay! *starts eating the cookies* Delicious! Parta: *sticks her tongue out in disgust* eww! Zoey: They aren’t as bad as you think. Parta: Sure they aren't! Zoey: *finishes off the cookies* Well, I liked them. Parta: At Least someone did Ally: Where were you guys adopted from? If you don’t mind sharing. Snicker: Umm, I would rather not Parta: I was adopted from a shelter. TJ: All four of us were adopted from the Adventure Bay Animal Shelter. Jack: Yeah. Mangle: Dinner time! Jack: Yum! Can’t wait! *runs into the kitchen* Parta: yay! *runs after Jack* Rest of the pups/kittens: *Follow them* Mangle: I made you guys some buttered noodles and garlic bread! Ally: Yum! My favorite! *drools a tiny bit* Parta: I love Buttered Noodles Snickers: Me too! TJ: Daddy Tyler has to cook our meals because Daddy Matt always burns the food. hahahaha! Parta: Haha! *takes a bite of her noodles* Yum Theses are DELICIOUS! Ally: *eats some* This tastes soooo good! Mangle: Thanks! Ally: You’re welcome! After the pups finished dinner they decided to watch a movie Parta: Well since you are the guest, you can pick the movie! TJ: What movies do you have? Parta: We actually have a lot of old time classics, my parents love animated movies Looney Toons, things like that. Jack: Let’s watch that! Zoey: Yeah! Parta: Alright! *grabs a looney toons disk and puts it in* Snickers: Yay, Mangle can you make us some popcorn? Mangle: Of course sweetie! *Goes in the kitchen too get some popcorn* TJ: I love popcorn! Jack, Zoey and Ally: Us too! Parta: We all love popcorn! A few minutes pass and Mangel comes out with a bowl of Popcorn for the pups. TJ: Yum! Parta: Awesome! *Grabs a paw full of popcorn* Snickers: *tries some* Again, this is amazing! Jack: You got that right! About halfway through the Movie Mangle starts seeing flashy images of a golden dog. Mangle: *quietly* No, please not here, not now! TJ: *looks back at her* Are you okay? Mangle: Yeah I’m fine! hehe, continue watching the movie! TJ: Okay. *continues watching the movie* Goldie: *In Mangles head* Hahaha, I can come when I want too! Mangle: *Quietly again* Please, for the pups own good! Goldie: Haha, for the pups own good, or is it that you dont like me anymore? Mangle: *Quietly* Do you not see the pups here? Goldie: Well I can't! But you can! *Slips into Mangles body, taking it over* Jack: Are you okay Mangle? Mangle: *In goldies deep voice* I’m okay little Jack. *Mangles Voice* *quietly* somepup help me? Jack: What’s going on? *whimpers in fear* Parta: *Shuts off movie* Snickers: Hey!! Parta: *Ignores her brother* Jack, what's wrong? Jack: Mangle had a deep scary voice! Parta: Mangle are you okay? Mangle: *Unaware of the pups* Goldie, please you're scaring them! Ally: Goldie? Parta: Mangle, Is something wrong *Shakes her shoulder* Mangle: *Still unaware of the pups* Goldie, I will do anything just please stop it! Matt and Tyler’s pups, minus TJ, run into the other room afraid. Snickers: *Runs off with them hoping that he can comfort them* Parta: TJ you can go with our Brother and Sisters now! TJ: I wanna help! Parta: Fine! TJ: What should I do? Parta: I think our best bet right now is to try and calm her down TJ: How? Parta: Well, lets try getting her attention Goldie: Alright I’m done for now! *disappears* TJ: You okay Mangle? Mangle: He came back, he always does! TJ: Who? Mangle: Goldie, the spirit, he vowed that he would always haunt me and my friends souls! TJ: Why? Mangle: I dont know, I don't know! TJ: It will be okay! *Hugs her* Parta: *Cuddles up next to her* Its okay Mangle Mangle: Thank you too, where did the other pups and kits go? TJ: The other room. They were afraid of your voice Mangle: Oh my gosh, I need to go talk to them! *Gets up* Mangle gets too the other room and opens the door. Mangle: Hey guys? Jack, Zoey, and Ally: Y...y..yeah? Mangle: I’m sorry about what happened, I didnt mean to scare you! Zoey: What did happen? Mangle: It would be too long of a story to explain, and too scary for right before bedtime. Jack once again slips away. Mangle: Well like I mentioned, I think its bedtime! TJ: Where is Jack? Mangle: Jack! where are you? There is no response. Mangle: Oh no! *starts frantically looking around the house* Jack JACK! Zoey: Mangle, why is this vent in the floor open? Mangle: It is? *Looks over were Zoey is* You're right! But its too small for me too fit! Ally: What happens if Jack fell down there? Mangle: I need a pup too go down there and see where it goes! Parta and TJ simultaneously: I'll go! Zoey: What happens if he’s hurt? *whimpers* Parta: Mangle, Can I go down? Mangle: Be careful, but yes! Parta: *Looks into the vent and swallows* Its going to be alright! *Steps in and slips on the smooth surface, she slides down backwards till she hits the ground at the bottom, it was pitch black and she couldn't see anything* Parta hears a faint whimpering coming from the dark. Parta: Hmm, whos there? Jack: *whimpering* Parta: Jack?? Jack: Parta? Parta: Jack, you're here!! Jack: Yeah… *whimpers some more* Parta: Is something wrong Jack? *tries to find him from his voice* Jack: My paw hurts and I’m afraid of the dark! Parta: *Scoots close enough to wrap her paw around his shoulder* hey, its okay, you don't need to be scared! Jack: *sniffs* There are monsters in the dark and I can’t move because of my paw! Parta: Don't worry, Monsters are scared of the mighty Jack and Parta! and about you're Paw, maybe you can ride on my back while I try to find a way out of here. Jack: Okay! *attempts to climb on Parta’s back and after a minute or so, gets on her* Parta: Alright, I’m going to try echo location *barks* Jack: I hope we find a way out soon. Parta: Me too! *starts sniffing the ground* wait I can smell something! Jack: What is it? *looks at her curiously* Parta: I can't make out what it is! Jack: Hopefully the smell will lead us out of here! Parta: *continues sniffing walking in swirls and circles* Jack: Whoah! It’s hard to hold onto you when you are swirling around. Hahaha! Parta: Haha, sorry *slows down a bit, feels a cold breeze that sends a chill up her spine* Jack: *shivers* What is that? Parta: *Snifs again* I smell fresh air! *starts walking towards it* Jack: I hope that there is a way out over there. The darkness is too scary! Parta: *can see the faint light of the moon, as it gets closer* Jack: Is there a way out there? Parta: *Follows the smell and feel of cold* Jack: *shivers* It’s cold out there. Parta: Yeah, but its the best way out, now lay down close to me. Jack: *lays close to Parta* Parta: *Slips under a crack and out into the open, they were on the front lawn* Perfect, were safe now Jack. Jack: Yay! Ouch! *grabs his paw* Parta: Hey, Hey, its okay *walks up to door and knocks on it* TJ: *opens the door* How did you guys get outside? Parta: We found a crack and made it our here. Mangle: *runs out where they are* Oh thank gosh you guys are okay! Parta: yeah, were pretty tough, but I think Jack hurt his paw when he fell down the vent. *Jack’s siblings start whimpering for their injured brother* Mangel: *Comes over too Jack and picks him up* Where does it hurt sweetie? Jack: *sniffs* Right here! *points to the middle of his paw* Mangle: *Looks at the red swelling* looks like it might just be a little sprain, come on I will bring you inside and set you up in a nice warm bed. Jack: Okay! Mangle: TJ and Parta, help Snickers, Zoey and Ally get to bed while I help Jack here. Parta: Yes Mam! TJ: Will Jack be okay? Mangle: he just needs to rest a bit, he will be okay soon. TJ: Good! *hugs his brother good night and follows the others* *While Parta and TJ are helping Ally, Snickers and Zoey get to bed Mangle gets some Ice for Jacks paw* Mangle: How bout this? Jack: Thank you Mangle! *puts the ice on his paw* Mangle: How about you sleep on the couch and I can sleep on the floor beside you? Jack: Okay! Are you sure you don’t want the couch? Mangle: I’m fine, you need a nice place to sleep too make sure you're paw is better Jack: Thank you! *hugs her with his good paw* Mangle: *hugs him back then lays down on the ground by the couch* Jack: *yawns and falls asleep on the couch* *In the middle of the night, Jack wakes up and hears shivering coming from the floor. He sees Mangle lying there shivering. Feeling bad, he gives up his own blanket and puts it on her, smiles, and falls back asleep.* *The next morning Tyler and Matt brought Confetii and Poptart home. The took their pups and kittens back home and on the way home TJ, Jack, Ally and Zoey had a lot to talk about.*Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Fanon storiesCategory:StoryCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodesCategory:EpisodeCategory:Collaboration Category:Confetii The Party Pup/RockytheEco-pup collab